Soshi Kagurazaka/Image Gallery
Official Art= Soshi 2015 profile.png|2015 setting profile Kagurazaka Soshi .jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper Soshi twitter icon.jpg|Official Twitter icon Tsukipro festa harajuku cover.jpeg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku Alive harajuku fest file.jpg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku (ALIVE bonus file) Soshi profile 2017.png|2016/17 casual profile Nakano live cover.jpeg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2016 in NAKANO DVD cover Soshi stage profile.png|2017/18 stage profile ALP cover.jpg|A.L.P ALIVE PARTY 2017 SUMMER DVD cover Soara visual 2017.jpg|SOARA 2018/19 setting Soshi 2018 profile.png|2018/19 casual profile Tsukipro ss anthology cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO SS Anthology cover Soara guild.jpeg|SOARA 2018 AGF setting profile Machine soara 2.jpeg|2018 AGF setting profile Summer carnival cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL Soara 2019 visual.jpg|SOARA 2019 setting Soara 2019.jpg|2019 setting profile Soshi 2019 profile.png|2019 stage profile Kagura soshi.jpeg|2019 AGF setting profile Soara pieno 1.jpeg|2019 Harajuku shop profile Soara pieno all.jpeg|SOARA 2019 Harajuku shop profile |-| Album Covers= Side s 1 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.1 Side s 2 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.2 Side s 3 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.3 Side s 4 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.4 Sotsugyou cropped.png|Sotsugyou - Tabidatsu Kimi ni - SOARA Kachofugetsu Hana.jpg|AI NO HANA SOARA Kachofugetsu Tori.jpg|LAPIS BLUE Natsu no hikari cropped.png|Natsu no Hikari Soyokaze cropped.png|Soyokaze no Uta Mikazuki cropped.png|Mikazuki Fantasy SOARA Wonder Wand.jpg|Wonder Wand X LIED 3.jpg|X Lied Vol.3 SOSHI X RYOTA Natsu zenkoku ban cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO × Anitentokkyū 2017 Natsu Zenkoku-ban Aliel cropped.png|エリアル -ALIEL- Ano hi cover.jpeg|Ano Hi、Bokura wa Soara rs vol 2 cover cropped.png|vol.2 Soshi & Ren & Nozomu Soara rs 3 cover cropped.png|vol.3 SOARA Soara rs drcd cover cropped.png|RE:START no Sono Saki e Soara rs vol 4 cover cropped.png|vol.4 Morihito & Soshi Nichijou 2 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO Nichijou Kobanashi Shū Yaminabe Drama ② Soara rs vol 6 cover crop.png|vol.6 SOARA Soara club cover crop.png|CLUB♣ Alive movie song cover.jpg|ALIVE THE MOVIE SONG COLLECTION　－Sā、Ongaku o Hajimeyou！－ Ivesta kagura cd cover.png|TSUKIHANA KAGURA Seiran no sora cover.jpg|Seiran no Sora |-| Anime= Soshi anime profile 2.png|2017 anime profile Soshi anime profile.png|2017 anime reference sheet Tsukipro the Animation 1.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION promo poster Tsukipro visual otome style.png|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION website illustration ProAni.jpg|PROANI details poster ProAni SOARA Teaser art.jpg|SOARA promo poster Soshi Icon.jpg|Official anime SNS icon SOARA sports day.jpg|SOARA representing team red at the sports day Soshi cheer.jpg|Soshi during the cheerleading event Cheerleading Game.jpg|The red team cheer squad Episode 6 end card.jpg|Episode 6 end card Nozomu's signature.jpg|Soshi, Sora and Mori discussing Nozomu's signature SOARA 3.jpg|Soshi eating the seasonal croquettes with the rest of the band 12 OP 4.jpg|ALIVE recapping the events leading up to the concert Final episode end card.jpg|Episode 13 end card Vol 6 growth cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Volume 6 cover (ALIVE ver.) Vol 7 alive cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Volume 7 cover (ALIVE ver.) |-| Manga= Manga countdown soshi.png|Soshi countdown illustration Proani manga countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration compilation Proani manga illust.jpg|Ouka Ranman color cover page Start line pv 2.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Start line pv 3.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Mirai e pv 1.jpeg|Mirai e no Okurimono preview page Hidamari ni saku manga cover.jpeg|Hidamari ni Saku cover page Hidamari ni saku pv.jpeg|Hidamari ni Saku preview page Proani manga vol 2 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(2) cover Proani manga vol 2 cover limited.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(2) cover (limited edition ver.) |-| Movie= Let it be website visual.jpg|LET IT BE visual Let it be movie poster.jpg|LET IT BE poster Let it be tohiro cover.jpeg|LET IT BE poster (Tohiro ver.) Let it be profiles.jpeg|LET IT BE profiles Let it be tohiro profiles.jpeg|LET IT BE profiles (Tohiro ver.) |-| Stage Plays= Sqs ep 4 soshi.png|S.Q.S Episode 4 TSUKINO EMPIRE2 -Beginning of the World- profile Ivesta ep 2 soshi.png|IVESTA Episode 2 TSUKIHANA KAGURA～Ao to Midori no Monogatari～ profile Ivesta kagura visual.png|Episode 2 poster |-| TSUKINO PARADISE= Tsukipara proani login.jpg|Soshi on the TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION commemoration login screen SOARA TsukiPara.png|SOARA Tsukipara profile Rsz dorm.jpg|Soshi in the Tsukino Dorms Tutorial 12.PNG|Soshi in the SOARA tutorial gasha Soshi Birthday Login Bonus.jpeg|Soshi's birthday login bonus (2017) Aoi sora soshi.png|Aoi Sora card Tabidase soshi.png|Tobidase！Seishun card Kahogo soshi.png|Kahogo card Summer soshi.png|Summer Memories card (unidolized ver.) Idolized summer soshi.jpg|Summer Memories card (idolized ver.) Aliel soshi.png|エリアル -ALIEL- card (unidolized ver.) Idolized aliel soshi.png|エリアル -ALIEL- card (idolized ver.) Agf soshi.png|Formal Coordi card Fantasy soshi.png|ALIVE FANTASY card (unidolized ver.) Idolized fantasy soshi.png|ALIVE FANTASY card (idolized ver.) Xmas gasha banner.png|Soshi on the banner of the Seiya no Present！ gasha Christmas soshi.png|Seiya no Present！ card (unidolized ver.) Idolized christmas soshi.png|Seiya no Present！ card (idolized ver.) Wan soshi base.png|Wanderful Smile card (unidolized ver.) Wan soshi idolized.png|Wanderful Smile card (idolized ver.) White day soshi.jpg|White Day・Prince card 1st anni soshi.png|1st Anniversary☆ card Soara kacho banner.PNG|Soshi on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU SOARA ver. gasha Soshi kacho.jpg|KACHOFUGETSU card (unidolized ver.) Soshi kacho idolized.png|KACHOFUGETSU card (idolized ver.) Summer carnival event banner.png|Soshi on the banner of the Souda！Fuji-Q Highland e Ikou！ event Summer carnival soshi.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card (unidolized ver.) Idolized carnival soshi.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card (idolized ver.) Bday soshi 2.png|BIRTHDAY2018 card July bday gasha banner.png|Soshi on the banner of the JULY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Bday soshi 4.png|Birthday2018 card (unidolized ver.) Bday soshi idolized.png|Birthday2018 card (idolized ver.) Fantasia ren reward.png|SP:TSUKINO F. card (Ren card) Fantasia soshi.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card World festa soshi.jpg|World Festa! card Origin soshi awakened.png|ORIGIN card (idolized ver.) Omiseyasan soshi.png|ALIVE no Omiseyasan card (unidolized ver.) Omiseyasan soshi idolized.png|ALIVE no Omiseyasan card (idolized ver.) Xmas revival gasha banner.png|Soshi on the banner of the Seiya no Present！ revival gasha New year soshi idolized.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card (idolized ver.) Chocolatier soshi.png|Mahou no Chocolatier card Youchien soshi.png|ALIVE Youchien card Empire soshi.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (unidolized ver.) Empire soshi idolized.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (idolized ver.) 2nd anni soshi.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (unidolized ver.) 2nd anni soshi idolized.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (idolized ver.) Soshi bday19 banner.png|Soshi on the banner of the Kagurazaka Soshi-kun HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Bday2019 soshi.png|Birthday2019 card (unidolized ver.) Bday2019 soshi idolized.png|Birthday2019 card (idolized ver.) Starry soshi.png|Starry card (unidolized ver.) Starry soshi idolized.png|Starry card (idolized ver.) Anihallo soshi.png|Animal Halloween card (unidolized ver.) Anihallo soshi idolized.png|Animal Halloween card (idolized ver.) Anihallo soshi 4sr.png|Animal Halloween card (4SR idolized ver.) Fairy soshi.png|Fairy card (unidolized ver.) Fairy soshi idolized.png|Fairy card (idolized ver.) Category:Soshi Kagurazaka Category:Image Gallery